<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Highschool AU by Oatmeal_2214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784568">Dream SMP Highschool AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214'>Oatmeal_2214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl falls in love with the raven haired boy that he met in the library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Raven Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any of the cc that are being shipped say that they are uncomfortable this will be taken down. Thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karl!!!!” I heard Alex yell from across the hall. “Hi Alex!” I gave a small wave. He ran over and immediately gave me a hug that was a little too tight for comfort. “Geez Alex you have a strong grip.” “Well I’m sorry that I missed my best friend.” He looked at me with a small pout, which I could tell was fake. I rolled my eyes playfully. </p><p>“Hey guys.” George walked over and stood next to Alex. “Damn George you looking mighty fine today~” Alex jokingly flirted. “I hate you guys so much.” “Ayyy what the honk did I do?!” I crossed my arms in defense. “Mmmmmm I don’t know. Anyway ima go to class.” George walked off to his designated classroom. “SHIT I FORGOT WE HAD CLASS BYE KARLOS!” Alex ran the opposite way to his class. “Ugh he does this every morning.” I slid my hands down my face. I then walked towards my first class of the day. </p><p>It went as usual. Talk to Niki, stare at the clock, write notes, look around at all the other people, stare at the clock some more, and then class is over. The next class goes through the same routine. Then lunch! The worst part of the day. Since Alex is a year below and George is a year higher it means that they have different lunch times. </p><p>Karl sat down at his usual spot in the library. Then two very tall boys busted in. One with medium raven colored hair and a long haired blonde. The black haired boy ran with a phone in his hand, “Cmon Dream it can’t be that bad!” “I am going to kill you if you send that to him Sapnap!” The taller one yelled. He tackled the other boy onto the ground. “Okay okay! Here!” He had surrendered. I sat there looking at the boy on the ground. why is he so... pretty? </p><p>“Ay pretty boy keep your eyes to yourself!” He yelled towards me. I turned away in embarrassment, “Sorry sorry.” I was bright red. The bell rang meaning that the lunch period had ended. That boy looked familiar, but from where? I shrugged it off and walked to the next class. I stepped in and immediately realized why I recognized the boy. He sat right beside me. I slung my bag to the side of my desk and sat down. There was a very talkative atmosphere around him from the people flooding into the classroom. I looked around at all the new faces. It was only the beginning of the school year and I was just transferred into this class so I didn’t know anyone. </p><p>“Ay, ay, ay?” Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned in their direction. “hm?” “Did you get anything of what he just said?” He looked at me with a smile. “Nope! He talks to fast for me.” I giggled quietly. “Apparently not for that dude! Look at him go!” He pointed towards the half Enderman kid. He wasn’t wrong. That kid was writing the words in his notes before the professor could finish them! “Sheez I could never do that.” I said, “Oh wait isn’t he the kid that got to skip the last couple of grades??” “Oh shit, I think so!” He gave me a small push. </p><p>I ended up walking out of the classroom still talking to the dude. “Wait! I just remembered seeing you in the library at lunch!” “Yeah” I chuckled at the sudden reaction, “Sapnap right?” “Yup! And whats your name pretty boy?” I blushed at the name. He called me that in the library too. “Karl. Karl Jacobs.” I put my hand out for him to shake it. But he took it the wrong way. He grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers in mine. </p><p>My face turned beet red. I turned to him but he just had his normal smile. ‘Normal smile’ as if I haven’t known the dude for an hour. “Sapnap!” I heard someone yell from behind us. He ran up beside us. “Yes Dream?” “I got’em” It was the boy from earlier. “I asked him on a date and I need you to come because- uhm...” He scratched his head as if he was too scared to say it. “Yeah yeah i’ll go.” He turned his head to me, “You wanna come with? I don’t wanna third wheel.” “Sure.” I gave a small nod of appreciation. “Uhh okay good. Who is this by the way?” “Remember how I told you about the cute boy in the library?” He tried to whisper but I could hear him loud and clear.</p><p>“Well shit dude!” He let out a small wheeze. “The names Dream,” He put his hand out and I shook it with my free hand. “Do you happen to know George?” “Yeah he’s a close friend of mine.” I said with a very unsure look on my face. “Pog!” Very strange kind of vocabulary. “Anyway!” Sapnap interrupted, “Where is this date going to be held and when?” “Tonight at like 8 at the diner downtown.” Sapnap looked at me for a sign of approval. I nodded and squeezed his hand. “We’ll be there.” Then Dream, as I came to know him, was down the hall. Sapnap flicked his hand to look at his watch. “Well Karl, it looks like school is ending in 3, 2, 1!” </p><p>The bell rang. He patted my head and walked away, “Be ready at George’s house me and Dream will come pick you both up!” “Okay!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream’s dinner date but Karl and Sapnap have to tag along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is whole fanfic is just going to have short and simple chapters. Also its a fast-burn???? Is that what its called??? Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked home silently thinking about the events that day. Wow. I had only met the boy earlier in the day but during the time we had talked it felt like I knew him for years. I dug into my pocket for my keys. I stepped inside and slid off my shoes, walking upstairs to my room. I pulled out all the homework I had to do and finished it before it was time to head over to George’s place. </p><p>I threw on a dark purple sweater with a green swirl and some jeans. I then texted George.</p><p>Heading over now!</p><p>He read it but never responded. I walked to George’s house which wasn’t far. George and I have always been close. I knocked on his door, it didn’t take him long to answer. “Finally!” He looked really nervous, “You okay George?” “Yeah yeah I’m fine but I need you to help me choose what to wear.” He dragged me up stairs to his room. He slung me over to his drawers, he sat on his own bed. I grabbed something simple but cute. “Here put this on.” “Would Dream like it?” George looked like a nervous wreck so I couldn’t tell him no. “Yes George now put it on. They’re going to be here soon.” I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, “Tell me when your done!” I yelled from beyond the door. I looked at the clock on my phone. </p><p>7:30.</p><p>They won’t be here for another half hour. But George is gonna take a shit ton of time so meh.</p><p>—-</p><p>“George you doing okay??? Its” I flipped my phone up.</p><p>7:58.</p><p>“They’ll be here soon!” “Yeah yeah I hear you!” He yelled and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. “What took you so long?” “I was admiring myself in the mirror.” I stood there. Yep he definitely did. George is the kind of person to sit there for hours looking in a mirror.</p><p>*beep beep*</p><p>The loud noise came from outside. It was them. They were here. We walked outside together. George hopped in the front with Dream and I sat in the back with Sapnap. Heat rose to my face as I sat done next to him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black turtleneck underneath. “Like what you see Jacobs?” Sapnap was 2 inches away from my face. “Uhh.. Yeah.” A pink color tinted Sapnap’s cheeks. “Geez Sapnap we haven’t even gotten out of the driveway! Careful with him Karl.” “Oh its fine, he could get as close to me as he likes.” I said without thinking. “Shit that came out wrong.” “No I think you said it perfectly fine!” Sapnap grabbed my hand and intertwined it like we did earlier in the day.</p><p>—</p><p>As we rode to the diner I noticed that Dream had his hand on George’s thigh but that didn’t matter. Sapnap scooted closer to me. I then felt his arms wrap around my waist as he hoisted me up onto his lap. “Sapnap stop being so touchy-feely with him! I can actually keep in control around George.” George giggled as he rubbed the hand on his thigh. “Shut it Dream. Karl said he was fine with it.” </p><p>It went silent until I heard small mumbles coming from the front seat. “Well crap. The diner is closed even though on the website it says open.” Dream sighed, “Thats okay! We could just go somewhere simple and go eat at the park.” George said. “I’m good with that idea!” I said. “Yeah.”</p><p>We drove to mcdonalds and just grabbed a simple order to go. We then drove to the town park. “I kinda wanna eat in here, its chilly.” I said and I wasn’t wrong. “Okay well Sapnap stay in here with him. I swear if you guys do anything-“ “We won’t promise!” Sapnap looked at Dream with a huge grin.</p><p>We sat in silence as we ate. Once we were done I was already half asleep. “You tired?” He rubbed my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. “mhm” Sapnap laid back onto the door. “You’re so nice Jacobs.” “Thank you.” I mumbled. “And smart, cute, pretty, hot as hell.”  Sapnap lifted my shirt up where you could see my back. He stroked me gently. “Sapnap you’ve only known me for a day.” I looked him. “True. But I am also speaking the truth.” He said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and simple intro chapter. This definitely isn’t going to be a slowburn since I’m bad at those. But I hope you enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>